Warriors: Brindleclaw's Hope
by FlamingChicken1
Summary: Years after Firestar's death, ShadowClan in thriving. Brindlekit, a curious & jumpy kit, is miserable. Her sister is becoming distant and her father has flat out rejected her. Meanwhile, danger looms in the distance and the Clan is swirled into a new age of darkness. Can one cat keep hope in a hopeless Clan, or will she crumble along with ShadowClan?
1. Chapter 1: Father Dearest

Chapter 1: Father Dearest

The sky was an endless stretch of blue, with the sun making its daily journey from west to the east. The warm weather urged kits out of their birth caves to play. The sun shone brightly on the camp's earth despite the clouds looming in the distance. The forest teemed with bountiful prey, making warriors' mouths water in anticipation of the kill. It was greenleaf, the season of sunshine and full bellies. Every Clan thrives during greenleaf and ShadowClan was no exception. With plenty of prey, fine weather and new additions to the Clan, every cat was content.

On this particular day, one certain she-cat had delivered two of the most beautiful kits she has ever seen. One had beige coloured fur with snow-white paws and the other was light brown with dark spots speckled across it's back. The mother looked at her own fur, seeing the resemblance between the dark speckled kit and herself. The light one however, was the very picture of their father. The she-cat was anticipating to see her mate, who hasn't seen his kits since they were born. Which was understandable, considering he was of high rank in the Clan.

"Hazelfur! Hazelfur, I came as quickly as I could."

Hazelfur looked up to see her littermate, Russettail trot over to the nursery, her amber eyes wide with awe and happiness. Her copper red fur scented of the forest and the moorland. "Russettail, it is very good to see you!" Hazel reached out to touch noses with the medicine cat. Russettail nodded. "I am _so_ sorry for not being there at your birthing! I hear the medicine cat of RiverClan came to help?" Russettail apologized, her eyes displaying guilt.

Hazelfur nodded, momentarily distracted. The memory of panic and fear swept through her mind. It was rare to have a medicine cat not present when a queen was on the verge of giving birth. Russettail was at Moonstone, sharing tongues with StarClan, as it is custom every halfmoon. Hazelfur recalled the tension and urgency in the atmosphere that night. Everyone thought Hazelfur's kits weren't going to make it. Hazelfur remembered the pride she felt when her mate, Copperwhisker, quickly suggested that they bring a medicine cat from the other Clans. The idea was hastily accepted and Herringclaw of RiverClan showed up in time to help give birth, using Russettail's supply of herbs. Russettail had just come back from her trip from Moonstone that day. "Have you named them yet?" Russettail asked, looking admiringly at her sister's kits. Hazelfur glanced down at the two tiny bundles of fur. A painful memory passed, but she shook it away. "No, in fact I haven't. I wanted Copperwhisker here so we could name them together." Hazelfur explained. Russettail snorted. "He hasn't come to see his very own kits? Honestly Hazelfur, I can't imagine why you ever love him!"

Hazelfur sighed. Her sister has always showed disdain for Copperwhisker. Russettail had said he was too focused in the Clan than his mate and that he was self-absorbed. Hazelfur didn't think Copperwhisker was self absorbed or too focused in the Clan. "Now, you must be exhausted! Take a nap," Russettail exclaimed. Hazelfur nodded, feeling fairly tired. Even if it has been a few days, Hazelfur still felt exhausted and weak from her labour, thought she was used to it. Once her littermate left, Hazelfur rested her head, curled around and closed her weary eyes.

Hazelfur woke to the squeaking of hungry kits. She stretched and yawed, flopping onto her side and feeling the kits latch onto her. "Hazelfur? You up?" A soft mew called through the vines that covered the entrance of the nursery. She sat up at the sound of her mate's voice, hearing tiny squeals of protest from her fur. She quickly tried to smooth down her fur, and her kittens. Copperwhisker appeared, smelling of multiple animals like squirrels and robins. His pale ginger face lit up at the sight of Hazelfur. "Copperwhisker!" She tried to act surprised. "Look at our beautiful kits!" Her mate bent down to see the tiny bundles of fur more carefully. They mewled at him, showing their little pink tongues, before turning back to the curve of their mother's belly. "This girl looks just like you!" Hazelfur nuzzled her little beige kit. "The boy looks rather familiar as well" Copperwhisker licked his mate's ear. Hazelfur smiled proudly. "They're both girls!" The new mother tried to think that it was just a shadow, but no matter how she tried, there was no mistaking the look of disappointment that had flashed across Copperwhisker's face, but vanished as quickly as it came. "Girls? That's wonderful!" He said, nuzzling his nose against Hazelfur's ear. A painful pang reminded Hazelfur how much her mate wanted a boy. _After what happened with the other one..._ Hazelfur shook her head slightly. She couldn't be reminded of that now.

"I waited until you'd come back so we could name them together," Hazelfur said. Copperwhisker brightened. "Yes, of course! You name one, I'll name the other." Hazelfur nodded and looked down onto her daughters. She decided to name the darker one.

There was no need to contemplate, the name came like fast flowing water into her mind. "Brindlekit." Copperfur nodded. "Beautiful," he commented. Hazelfur watched Copperwhisker pace, as if the Clan depended upon what this small kit was named. "Laurelkit." He said suddenly. He smiled down at his two daughters. They had finished suckling and were facing their father, despite the fact that their eyes were still closed. Copperwhisker began telling them a story of a StarClan warrior, one that had been braver than any cat when he had walked the earth. The kits eagerly took in the information while their mother let the sound of her mate's voice slowly lull her to sleep.

The sun had risen to the highest point in the sky when Hazelfur awoke. Copperwhisker had returned to the steady rhythm of Clan activities. As she watched him drop a rabbit off at the prey piled, she wondered if he would ever truly accept his daughters, particularly the dark speckled one. Brindlekit had already opened her eyes and they were filled with wonder. The kit had eyes that reflected wisdom beyond her years, warm and brown like the branches of dark spruce trees, smoothed by endless years in the lake. Close friends came to congratulate and see the newest additions to the Clan.

"They're lovely," said Sparrowfern, a brown she-cat with black and white streaks on a bright morning. The hunting patrols have just been sent to fetch breakfast and every cat was waiting, picturing a neat pile if prey stacked in the middle of the clearing. Hazelfur was the only queen in the nursery; so there was a lot of room.

"What did you call them?" Sparrowfern purred as Brindlekit proudly announced, "My name is Brindlekit!" Sparrowfern glanced over Brindlekit, noticing small, shy Laurelkit. Her eyes weren't open yet, and that had the mother slightly worried. "What about her?" Sparrowfern asked. "Laurelkit. Just like her father." Hazelfur mewed, her tail brushing the back of Laurelkit's pale ginger fur. "Shouldn't her eyes be open by now?" Sparrowfern questioned, a faint note of worry hidden in her voice. "All in good time," answered Hazelfur. As she bid goodbye to her friend as she joined the bustle outside, Hazelfur found herself wishing she could join the streaked she-cat. The queen had been stuck in the nursery once before, but her time only lasted for a few seconds. Now, it seemed to stretch farther and farther. Hazelfur remembered the reaction of her Clan when she announced she was with kits; most of them rejoiced, but she knew there were those very few that doubted.

" _After what she's been through?"_

" _I can't imagine myself doing it again after such an unfortunate event."_

" _Let's hope StarClan blesses the birthing. Not like last time."_

Hazelfur knew it was a long time ago. Sometimes she's get the urge to go looking again, but moons of searching in the past with no prevail withered out any hope of trying to look. She looked down at her two daughters, wondering if she should tell them.

 _When they're older,_ thought Hazelfur, her eyes slowly closing. _I'll tell them when they're older._ With that, she fell asleep.

 _Brindlekit_

Wind whistled at the cave entrance. "Wake up, sleepycat!" Brindlekit prodded her sister awake. Their mother was also fast asleep. "What?" an irritated voice answered back. "Hazelfur says we can go exploring now! We can meet our father too!" Brindlekit said excitedly. Laurelkit opened one caramel-coloured eye. "Really?" She asked.

Brindlekit nodded vigorously.

Laurelkit stood up and started to smooth down her fur. "What are you doing? We need to go out there, _now_!" Brindlekit was getting impatient. Laurelkit met her gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want to look presentable when we meet our father?" Brindlekit blinked. She hadn't thought of it before. Quickly, she brisked her tongue over her chest and licked her paw to wipe over her face and straightened her whiskers.

"Do I look good?" Asked Laurelkit anxiously. Brindlekit looked at her, seeing her sleek fur and straight whiskers. "Amazing. Now let's go," Brindlekit stood at the entrance, her sister joining her. Brindlekit took a deep breath and in sync, both littermates stepped outside. The wind swept through their pelts, messing up their fur. Laurelkit whimpered "I can't let Father see us like this!" she mewled uneasily. Brindlekit nudged her sister playfully. "If he really cares for us, he won't mind if we look like a couple of hairballs Spidereye hacked up!" Laurelkit squeaked fretfully. "I look like a hairball Spidereye hacked up!?" The tiny cream coloured kit tried to tame her hair with little success. Her sister huffed, amused by her sister's frantic efforts. Then she spotted her father's pelt among the cats in the warriors den. "C'mon sis! There he is!" Laurelkit looked up, giving up on her fur. Brindlekit bounded towards her father, not caring if her sister was following. "Papa!" She called excitedly. Her father turned towards around and stared at her blankly for a second, then recognition sparked his eyes. "Brindlekit! Where's your sister?" Just then, Laurelkit scampered up behind her sister. "Here Father!" His eyes softened and her nuzzled the creamy kit. "Papa! Show us around camp. Please, please, please?" Brindlekit asked, clambering onto her father's back. "Okay, okay." He shook her off, eyes twinkling. "Laurelkit? Come, I'll show you around." He nudged the kit toward the den entrance. "What about me, Papa?" Brindlekit look at her father expectantly. "I'm taking one at a time, kit. Go to your mother and I'll show you around later." There was a coldness behind his sparkling honey cloured eyes. Brindlekit's shoulder's drooped. "Alright," Brindlekit felt a seed of jealousy as she saw Laurelkit and Copperwhisker walk away, laughing and smiling.

Brindlekit's father never came back for her. She sat at the cave entrance until midday when her sister returned, burning with information about the camp. After her sister had fallen asleep, she went back to her post at the mouth of the cave, waiting for her father to come back for her. Her mother walked up behind her. "Are you waiting for your father Brindlekit?"

Brindlekit nodded, afraid anything she said would come out as a pathetic mewl. "You have to realize, kit, your father is a busy cat. He's not the best at keeping promises, but he'll make it up to you, don't worry." She gave her kit a lick on the head before settling down at the back of the cave and falling asleep. Brindlekit yawned and curled up. _Copperwhisker's not coming back for me._ She sighed. _Might as well accept it and move on. Maybe tomorrow._ The dark spotted kit thought hopefully.

He didn't come the next day, nor any other days after that, but Brindlekit always fell asleep with the same thought in her head. _Maybe tomorrow._

But even a kit's optimism can shrink and with each day that passed, Brindlekit lost a little bit of hope. Laurelkit became a little distant; every day she'd go out without their mother's permission. When Brindlekit asked about these disappearance to her littermate, Laurelkit would shrug it off and act mysterious about it, never actually answering her questions.

Yet every night Brindlekit fell asleep with the same thought on her mind. _Maybe tomorrow._

One day, after Laurelkit had disappeared again and Brindlekit was cooped up with her mother in her cave, waiting for her father who had said that today he would take her meet the other warriors. Night was falling upon the camp and Silverpelt was shining above. Brindlekit was getting very impatient and sad. Finally her vision started to blacken. Tucking her paws in and pressing close to Hazelfur, she slowly lost consciousness. _Forget it._ She thought sleepily and glumly. _Maybe one day… Maybe one day Father will love me._

Brindlekit stirred. She yawned and stretched, her limbs stiff and fatigued. Brindlekit sat up and saw her littermate's bright pelt in the darkness, her flank heaving up and down in rhythmic breathing. Peering through the vines of the nursery, Brindlekit realized it was still night. She didn't really know why she woke up. That's when she realized her mother wasn't in her nest. Brindlekit scented the tangle of moss and bracken; her mother's scent was fresh, just starting to fade. Brindlekit wondered where would her mother would be at such late hour. She knew the _sensible_ choice was to wait until her mother came back, but Brindlekit knew this was her chance to explore the camp, being cooped up in the nursery all those weeks. Brindlekit such out and enjoyed the fresh smell of the night and being under the stars. Suddenly, Brindlekit heard voices.

"I can't believe you!" Brindlekit recognized her mother's furious hiss.

"She doesn't deserve this kind of behaviour from you! She's your daughter for StarClan's sake!" Brindlekit's stomach churned as she crept closer to the voices. She hid behind a bush and listened.

"No, Hazelfur! She is _not_ my daughter, nor will she ever be!" answered a very exasperated Copperwhisker. Brindlekit realized her parents were talking about her. _What? Doesn't Papa want me? Doesn't he love me?_

" _Why_ Copperwhisker? _Why_ do you hate her so much?" came Hazelfur's desperate plea.

Brindlekit stretched out her neck to see the commotion. Hazelfur was on all four paws, glaring at her mate. Copperwhisker on the other paw, was sitting, his eyes sparking with anger.

He stood up, his legs rigid with fury.

"We end this pointless discussion _now._ " He hissed and stalked into the warriors' den, leaving Hazelfur shocked and vexed. Brindlekit shrunk into the holly bush, but Copperwhisker was too filled with rage to notice. Brindlekit saw her mother turn and gaze after her mate and the kit almost thought Hazelfur would bound after him and stop him, but she did not. Brindlekit noticed tears in those big amber eyes and regret filled her features. Brindlekit's heart swelled with pity and sadness for not only for herself, but for her mother, as the dark speckled queen slowly made it to the nursery den. Brindlekit quickly made sure she made it first and closed her eyes the same time her mother entered the cave.


	2. Chapter 2: If I was to die

**Sorry it took so long for Chapter two to come out. It's been a long, stressful week, so sorry about the grammar mistakes! With no further ado, I present Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Laurelkit**

Laurelkit blinked, curiously watching a sleeping Dawnfeather, a young warrior and a new queen. Her belly was swollen with kits and Laurelkit knew pretty soon the nursery would be very crowded. Laurelkit glanced at her own mother, noticing how beautiful the queen was. Her dark speckled fur was soft and dappled with the rays of sunlight that shone through cracks of vines. She had a long tail and sleek figure. Her mother was dozing, half-asleep, enjoying the sun's warmth.

Laurelkit was excited; her father was going to show the basics of hunting! Even if Laurelkit was still a kit, barely five moons old and not an apprentice, it didn't hurt to learn a few things beforehand. Every hair on her pelt vibrated with energy, making it hard to stay still. She knew she would be the best hunter ShadowClan had ever known, starting this afternoon. Her paws itched to be running through the forest, the prey scents filling her nostrils. "Laurelkit!" Copperwhisker poked his head through the vines of the warrior den. "Time to go, sleepy kit. That prey won't catch itself!" Laurelkit stood up, tail flicking back and forth eagerly. She followed her father out the camp and into the forest.

As they headed to a decent place to train among the pine forest, Laurelkit felt pride burst in her like sparks. She had learned much with her father, about the camp and all the stories of famous cats, like the legendary Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. Laurelkit knew very little of ThunderClan, or any Clan for that matter, however she guessed they weren't even close to as awesome as her own birth Clan. Laurelkit recalled the day her father showed her the medicine den and how he got scolded by Russettail, the medicine cat because Laurelkit had almost ate an unknown herb.

"She would've eaten something dangerous, Copperwhisker!"

"Relax, Russettail. My Laurelkit is smart enough not to eat any of those herbs."

Laurelkit secretly did want to have at least a nibble, but she was glad her father called her smart. Laurelkit suppressed a purr, recalling the other things Russettail had said.

Irresponsible!

Clumsy!

Mouse-brain!

Laurelkit knew Russettail was her mother's littermate, so she wasn't surprised that the russet medicine cat was looking out for her. Laurelkit just wondered why Russettail didn't really like Copperwhisker.

Her mind wandered to different memories of her days exploring the camp. She met Spidereye, a grumpy elder but an extraordinary story spinner. She got a glimpse of the warrior's den and met a warrior by the name of Oakfang. He had brown fur with black paws and he was mighty friendly. He told her that he became a warrior not too long before she was born and how he had to sit vigil the entire night, keeping guard of the entire camp.

"Alone?" asked Laurelkit, awestruck.

"Yes," answered Oakfang, amused.

"Weren't you afraid? Of the dark, I mean?"

Oakfang smiled proudly. "That's the best part. ShadowClan cats are never afraid of the dark. And we won't stop being unafraid." Laurelkit was pleased to hear that ShadowClan cats were so fearless and strong. She couldn't wait to become a warrior, alongside her sister.

Laurelkit pondered on the fact of why Brindlekit didn't join them. She didn't want to ask Copperwhisker, feeling it wouldn't be a good idea. Brindlekit stayed with Hazelfur, stuck by her side. Laurelkit figured she was too nervous to come out, but that quickly lost favor. Every day Laurelkit would find her sister looking hopeful and at the exact same place, as if she was expecting some cat. Copperwhisker had said to not tell Brindlekit what they were doing, like it was some kind of guessing game. Laurelkit agreed, always acting mysterious whenever Brindlekit asked about her day. Laurelkit thought it was fun.

"We're here!" Copperwhisker's voice cut through Laurelkit's reverie. They had arrived at a clearing, carpeted by needles. Tall trees surrounded them. Laurelkit caught scent of something old and abandoned, but the source and what it was were both a complete mystery to her. "That's the abandoned Twoleg nest you're smelling. It's not too far west from here. It was once what Two legs called a 'sanctuary cottage'. The cats that lived there were something called kittypets." Copperwhisker's voice held disdain, and Laurelkit wondered if kittypets were dangerous. "Are kittypets a threat to the Clan? What are they?" asked Laurelkit. Her father snorted. "Are they a threat? Not in the very least, my kit. They're just a bunch of lowlife cats that live off Twoleg mush and never leave their Twoleg territory." He said distastefully. "So the kittypets are bad? But I thought Firestar was a kittypet!" Laurelkit mewed, remembering the back story of the ThunderClan leader. "Yes, he was, kit. He was young though. Born into Twoleg place until he left it at around the age of an apprentice. He got a chance to become a warrior and he took it. Probably not the best choice for a mouse-brained kittypet, but Firestar was a special one." Her father had a tinge of fondness, but Laurelkit doubted if she imagined it or not. It wasn't common to admire a cat from another Clan. "But we're not here for a Clan history lesson, we're here to hunt." Her father flicked his ears. There was a rustling sound from a nearby bush. "You here that?" her father dropped into a crouch. He sniffed the air. "Grouse." Copperwhisker whispered. Laurelkit tried to mimic her father's form. Paws firmly on the ground, back straight… Copperwhisker nudged her hind legs forward and made her lift her chin, as well as keeping her tail from brushing the leaves. "We'll work on it. Now watch this, kit." Her father stalked forward, slowly and carefully, his belly brushing the ground. His paws were put delicately in front of him, pawstep by pawstep. Laurelkit spotted brown feathers among the brambles. Copperwhisker stopped a few cat lengths away from the grouse's tail, who was too busy eating seeds to notice. Stupid grouse! Laurelkit thought gleefully. Papa is going to get this bird easily! Her father's hind leg muscles bunched and he pounced. Laurelkit noticed how he aimed his claws for the feathers, pinning it down. The grouse didn't know what hit it. In a few short moments, her father delivered the killing bite to it's neck and it fell limp. The warm scent of blood made Laurelkit's mouth water.

There was the sound of a twig snapping somewhere near her. A familiar scent drifted from the bushes that Laurelkit couldn't quite identify. I'm going to catch this animal and make Papa proud! She thought happily. Laurelkit settled into a crouch, just as she'd seen her father do. The wind whisked around her ears as she let her paws become light. The animal she was stalking moved again, a little farther away and a little more frantic. It had heard her! She ran into the bush, abandoning her stealthy position. She had to get this piece prey! Just as she burst through the bush, she saw a spotted brown tail disappear behind a tree. Now she recognized the scent that bathed her nostrils. Brindlekit.

 **Brindlekit**

DHer heart beat so fast it felt as though it was going to burst through her chest. She'd heard Copperwhisker's voice and bolted out of the clearing. If Laurelkit knew she was there and told Copperwhisker, she'd be in major trouble! Brindlekit followed the path back to the camp, stopping at a stream to quickly wash off the scents of the pine and sap that clung to her fur. She shook herself off and continued, arriving at the camp and tried to walk casually to the nursery. "What're y'a doin' here young un'? Snooping around the warriors' den?" A tall grey cat blocked her path. Brindlekit squeaked in surprise. "I… I, um, I wanted to… to see my father, Copperwhisker." She lied. The older cat grunted. "Good luck finding 'im kit. He's never 'round the camp; goin' on every patrol possible." The ashen warrior flicked his tail at her. "See ya kit." With that, he walked away. A sigh of relief wracked Brindlekit's shoulders. She hurried to the nursery and collapsed, letting the sleep take her.

"Brindlekit! Where have you been?" Her mother's scent wreathed around her. She opened one eye slowly. Hazelfur stood in front of her, looking worried. Brindlekit sat up abruptly, racking her brain for an answer. "I...I was talking with the grey warrior with the funny accent!" Her reply was only half the truth. Hazelfur gave her a sidelong glance. "You mean Smokyfur? That's quite a long talk," she said, a note of suspicion veiled in her voice. Brindlekit nodded, eyes wide with innocence. Hazelfur softened. "Well, if you ever want to speak to him again, just ask me first please." Brindlekit nodded again. Her mother sighed. "Well, if you promise kit. I believe you."

A couple of moons dragged on and by the end of it, nothing had changed. Laurelkit still snuck out everyday with their father. Brindlekit had been building up the courage to confront her sister about it. It seemed as though Copperwhisker had already started Laurelkit's training, even though there was still two more weeks to come before they'd be apprentices. Brindlekit kept herself busy playing with Dawnfeather's new kits, Kestrelkit, Daisykit and Fernkit, but even that got boring after a while, only because the kits spent the majority of their time suckling. She just wanted to go stalking with her sister and exploring with her father. Was that too much for a kit to ask? Apparently it was.

It rained. It rained without stopping for a breath. Brindlekit's paws itched to be outside, but the downpour kept her cooped up in the nursery with Laurelkit. The siblings barely said anything to one another. Silence filled the nursery, with exception of the occasional conversation between Hazelfur and Dawnfeather, or the squeaks of Dawnfeather's kits.

Brindlekit woke to see Laurelkit's paws disappear into the pouring rain. Brindlekit stood up. She knew she had to speak to her sister. She followed Laurelkit outside, the freezing rain battering her warm pelt and she suddenly wished that she'd stayed in the nursery. She knew her mother would allow neither of them to be outside in weather like this, so when she saw a cat approaching her oblivious sister, she dove towards Laurelkit and tackled her into a nearby bush. Laurelkit stared at her sister for a minute. Then she saw the warrior that walked by them and realization struck her. "Wow, thanks Brindlekit. I was almost caugh-" Laurelkit started, but Brindlekit cut her off with an infuriated hiss. "What do you think you're doing?! It's almost night and it's raining! You could get sick! What would I do without you!? You can't keep on disappearing! It's too dangerous! You're not even an apprentice yet! You can't keep doing this to me!" Brindlekit's eyes were wild as she spat out the sentences. Laurelkit was taken aback by her sister's frenzy. I won't let you disappear again. Laurelkit's voice wavered as she spoke. "What am I doing to you? All I'm doing is going outside to spend time with Papa. It's not my fault you don't go out of the nursery!" Brindlekit shk with fury. "I'm never allowed to go! If I could, I would, but I can't. Father never lets me. He tells me to stay inside! Says he'll let me come exploring or hunting with him later! But he never comes back for me. He just has fun with you and completely forgets about me." She choked the last words out, ears pinned to the back. Laurelkit stared at her. "Why do you lie? Why would Papa do anything like that?" She asked, incredulous. Brindlekit gazed at her sister for a long moment, feeling freezing droplets of rain roll off of her back. "Because Papa doesn't love me." And with that, Brindlekit walked back to the nursery, leaving her sister to fight the elements by herself.

The next morning, Brindlekit noticed that her sister was sneezing. Must have caught a cold from staying out in the rain for so long. She'll have a fun time explaining that to mother. Brindlekit thought with a snort. She hadn't spoken to her sister since the fight. As soon as she had gotten back to the nursery, she had shook herself out and had snuggled into Hazelfur's warm pelt. Brindlekit had also noticed that every time Copperwhisker came to visit them, Laurelkit would give her sister a sympathetic look. She hadn't wanted Laurelkit's sympathy, she had just wanted her sister to understand. But Brindlekit let their quarrel dampen her spirit. They would become apprentices soon, and that meant one step closer to becoming a warrior. She could finally leave the nursery, play with the other apprentices, catch her own prey. This was an improvement from the life she had had until then. It still hasn't stopped raining, but that didn't bother Brindlekit. Just a little rain. she thought to herself.

Crack!

Brindle could woke with a start. The noise echoed through the camp. It was too loud for it to b falling branch, but that was the loudest thing that could make this noise as far as she was concerned. Before she could do anything, she fell into a light doze.

What woke Brindlekit up were shrieks and commotion from outside. She saw Hazelfur vanish into the exterior of the nursery. Brindlekit stood up, her limbs stiff. Hunger gnawed her belly as she joined her mother outside. The sky was thick with unexpected dark clouds and a breeze ruffled her fur. She stiffened when she saw Copperwhisker pad over to them.

"Something terrible has happened," greeted Copperwhisker, his tone grave. "What happened?" questioned Hazelfur, eyes wide. "I heard a branch crack nearby!" Copperwhisker sighed. "Crowpaw fell from a tree. Apparently he was trying to catch a squirrel. When it ran up a tree, he followed, against his mentor's wishes. At the last moment, he fell," Brindlekit glanced at the center of the camp clearing. Cats surrounded a dark-furred body, wearing expressions of pity and shock. Brindlekit abandoned her parents to get near the apprentice. Cutting through the crowd, she saw Crowpaw leaning against a broad-shouldered white-spotted cat, eyes filled with pain. His left hind leg was at an awkward looking angle and it seemed it was badly cut. Brindlekit gasped; she has never seen anything like this. Brindlekit noticed Laurelkit looking just as alarmed at the sight, not too far away.

"Move! Let me through," snapped a russet furred she-cat, barging into the scene. Brindlekit realized it was Russettail. She had forgotten her kin was a medecine cat.

"Bring the apprentice into my den, at once, Ivoryclaw." ordered the medicine cat. Hastily, Ivoryclaw carefully hauled his apprentice into the medicine den.

"Someone bring me more comfrey root! Adderpaw!" Russettail turned sharply to a brown-furred cat with black markings. The apprentice nodded rapidly and bounded to the exit, disappearing from sight.

Brindlekit wondered if he knew where comfrey root grew. Was he the medicine cat's apprentice? Brindlekit doubted Russettail even had an apprentice.

"Adderpaw is the quickest cat in the Clan, Clovertail. He'll get the comfrey root," assured a cat behind Brindlekit. Brindlekit glanced behind her to see a dark grey cat soothing a brown-white dappled she-cat. Her gaze was filled with alarm. "Oh, my poor Crowpaw.." She murmured. The sentence made Brindlekit wonder if Hazelfur would say the same thing if something like that ever happened to her.

Of course she would! Brindlekit blamed herself for doubting her mother. The only thing is...would Copperwhisker?

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Hawkstar call echoed through the clearing. "Okay kits. Smooth yourselves out." Hazelfur urged her kits. "You don't want to look unkept for becoming apprentices. Now remember, even if your mentor is the meanest cat in all of ShadowClan, you have to treat them with respect. They will be teaching you all you need to know to be a warrior after all, and you're going to want to get on their good side." Brindlekit slid her tongue through her fur as her mother continued. "I know you'll be the best apprentices this Clan has ever seen." Brindlekit felt determination surge through her as her mother's words echoed through her head. She would be the best apprentice. Better than Laurelkit. Better than the other apprentices and when she became a warrior, she'd be better than Copperwhisker. The thought made her purr. Copperwhisker was a great warrior and yet she knew that she could be twice the cat he ever was. A sudden thought hit her. What if Hawkstar chooses Copperwhisker to be my mentor? The very thought filled her with an indescribable feeling. It made Brindlekit sad and yet she rejoiced at the idea of spending time with her father even if it was only training. Suddenly she couldn't wait to be standing before Hawkstar and becoming an apprentice. She had to know who her mentor was.

"Hurry up kits it's time to go!" said Hazelfur excitedly. Brindlekit was out before mother could finish. Laurelkit took her time, slowly making her way to the clearing. Brindlekit could see her father and ShadowClan leader, Hawkstar, arguing. Finally Copperwhisker shrunk back into the crowd and Hawkstar let the ceremony commence. Hazelfur sat down with her two kits beside her, whilst her mate paced, his tail flicking in agitation. A quick look from Hawkstar made Copperwhisker sit down immediately, despite his eyes still being glazed with worry. On most occasions, Brindlekit would wonder what was on her father's mind, but in this situation, with her mind buzzing with excitement and her paws itching with the anticipation to be standing beside the clan leader, she couldn't care less. "Today, we celebrate the coming of age for two of our kits. It is the time for them to learn and experience what it means to be a ShadowClan warrior! Please approach, Laurelkit and Brindlekit, daughters of Hazelfur and Copperwhisker!" Hawkstar spoke with the utmost authority and uttered Copperwhisker's name with a distinct hint of disdain. Brindlekit stood up proudly and walked towards her leader, Laurelkit trailing behind. Hawkstar meowed a soft greeting as the two kits took their place in front of her. "Laurelkit, your mentor is strong hearted Tom with agile paws and fast thinking. Smokeyfur! I am sure you will teach this apprentice as well as Spidereye has taught you" She dipped her head to the grey Tom. Brindlekit recognized him as the warrior that had blocked her on her way back to the nursery." Smokeyfur stood next to Laurelkit, his head held high. Hawkstar turned to Brindlekit and the kit held her breath in anticipation. "Brindlekit. Your mentor is a kind yet powerful she-cat that has proven herself worthy of her title more than on one occasion. Your mentor is Larkwing!" Brindlekit's eyes widened. Larkwing was the deputy of ShadowClan! Pride bubbled in her chest as her eyes followed the deputy until she had taken her place beside her new apprentice. "I know that you will teach her well, Larkwing!" Brindlekit touched noses with the tortoiseshell cat. Hawkstar placed her head on top of Laurelkit, then Brindlekit. "I present the newest ShadowClan whole Clan meowed their greetings to the new apprentices."Laurelpaw, Brindlepaw, Laurelpaw, Brindlepaw!" Everyone cheered her name. Everyone but Copperwhisker. His face was screwed up in an attempt to hide his rage and his tail flicked furiously.

Later that day, after her new mentor had showed her around ShadowClan's territory, Brindlepaw melted into her bedding in the apprentices den. It was raining again, but not as hard as it had the night she had fought with her sister. Laurelpaw and Brindlepaw were the only two apprentices occupying the den, since Gingerfur and Vultureclaw had recently become warriors. Brindlepaw could barely keep her eyes open anymore. She let sleep take her to another world.

She woke in the middle of the night to hear a rustle in the bushes outside her den. She look around to see that Laurelpaw was still curled up in her nest, not too far away. Brindlepaw brought herself to her paws and walked into the cool night air. The damp ground squelched beneath her, and the night birds made eerie noises up in the tall pines. "Hello?" She asked "Is that you, Kestrelkit?" She looked around, but there was no one. _Must've been a bird._ Brindlepaw thought to herself. As she started back towards the den, a shadowy cat appeared before her. "You don't deserve to have the deputy as your mentor." He hissed. "You don't deserve a mentor at all! You're not even alive! You disappeared, you never came back! You're supposed to be dead!" Brindlepaw recoiled. She could recognize that voice anywhere. "Father?" She asked. Copperwhisker's teeth glinted in the half light. "I'm not your father! You lost the right to call me that when you ran away!" He swiped at her with his claws unsheathed. "Father, I didn't run away. I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere!" Brindlepaw told him, ducking away from his paw just in time. _He's delusional! I can't hurt him!_ He swiped at her again, this time catching her ear. She yelped and fell back. Copper took this opportunity to slash her back multiple times. She bucked him, but he held fast. He was too much stronger than her. Copperwhisker flipped her over and put a paw on her heaving chest. That's when Brindlepaw realized his eyes were clouded, he looked dead and alive at the same time. He held one paw up in the air, claws unsheathed. Brindlepaw closed her eyes, ready for his paw to come huddling down on her face, slashing her throat open. _This is how I end..._

 **Well, that's it folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter in this story! Also, if you'd like to submit a name that you'd like to be used for a character in the story, you can send me the name and I will try to put it in the story! Also if you are an amazing artist and you'd like to make a cover image for the story, please send me your drawing at emberskull20 ! Thx and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starvation Speads

**Chapter 3**

Brindlepaw

What do you think about when you know that your next breath might be your last? That the end is so close and StarClan is so far? Do you expect to see a light, or an immeasurable darkness? These thoughts were the ones that rolled through Brindlepaw's mind as she held her eyes closed. She didn't want to open her them, in fear of seeing her father's dark, clouded gaze. In her darkened vision, Brindlepaw knew it was day; the sun outside cast a bright contrast to her closed vision. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and opened her eyes. Weak sunlight filtered through the branches of the apprentices den, making Brindlepaw wish the clouds would go away and let the sun warm her fur. She was tired of rain.

The new apprentice also realized Laurelkit- _no, Laurelpaw_ , was gone, corrected Brindlepaw. Slowly, excitement ebbed into her veins. The thought of her finally becoming an apprentice made her fur tingle; the urge to please and progress was overwhelming. The dark speckled cat vaguely registered the fact that her sister wasn't in the den as happily trotted outside. She saw Clawfur, a black furred cat with brown and white marking decorating his body yawn as he exited the warriors' den to her left. To her far right, Brindlepaw saw Laurelpaw adjust the bedding of a calm and gentle elder named Ivyleaf. Laurelpaw's eyes sparkled as the elder thanked her. Brindlepaw purred at her sister's reaction. Most apprentices hated replacing bedding; at least, that's what Adderpaw said. Brindlepaw had yet to try. There were so many things she had to learn, if only she could get her paws to stop shaking. The dream had really frightened her beyond anything else she had seen before. Thunderstorms, other Clans, all drowned out in that one moment of pure fear. But it's over now, she told herself. I'm safe.

She padded outside.

Of all the things an apprentice had to learn, only one stood out for Brindlepaw. Fighting. She would kill anyone if it meant the best for the Clan. She was hoping to prove herself; to Hazelfur, to the Clan, to her father.

Despite her best efforts to convince Larkwing to teach her to brawl, her mentor had other ideas. "We're going on a patrol, Okay?" The fluffy white she cat meowed commandingly. Brindlepaw nodded begrudgingly. "Okay. C'mon, Gravelfur is leading a patrol to scout the territory between us and

RiverClan to make sure that they aren't sneaking into our land without permission. Not to mention that your sister is joining us with Oakfang." Her mentor nudged Brindlepaw, showing her the small group that had already gathered underneath a tree. Oakfang and Laurelpaw were talking enthusiastically and Gravelfur greeted her mentor by dipping his head in respect, accepting the deputy and her apprentice into their patrol party.

"I can't wait to go patrolling! I want to be able see ShadowClan at its fullest." mewed Laurelpaw, bouncing with excitement. Oakfang nodded, eyes shining. "You will, trust me. The best part is if you catch other Clans using our territory! Then you can teach them a lesson they will never forget." At this, Larkwing turned around and gazed sternly at Oakfang. "There's more to being a warrior than fighting other Clans," she mewed in a regal tone. "A warrior has-"

"Can we just go now?" asked Oakfang; looking a little too eager, interrupting Larkwing's beggining of a speech. The deputy gave an exasperated look at the young warrior while Gravelfur nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

They set off a few moments later and Brindlepaw hung her head tiredly, suddenly realizing how exhausted she was. The dream disturbed my sleep, thought Brindlepaw. Memories began to flow about the dream, but thankfully Laurelpaw's hushed voice cut through the reverie.

"Why did you interrupt the deputy like that? Isn't that rude?" asked her sister to her mentor, who were both behind Brindlepaw. "Maybe, but you do not want to be there when Larkwing gives one of her 'speeches'. They tend to be very, very long and not to mention boring." answered Oakfang. "Besides the point, you'll be glad that you have me as a mentor and not Larkwing. She may be deputy, but she's too dull and lifeless. I'll make everything seem fun!" Oakfang said, purring. Larkwing purred too, obviously happy. Brindlepaw suppressed a growl. How dare they laugh about Larkwing, their deputy, behind her back! _And she's my mentor! The best there is._ Thought Brindlepaw determinedly. She looked ahead, to see if her mentor had caught Oakfang's and Laurelpaw's conversation, but the white-furred she-cat seemed oblivious, following Gravelfur who was leading the group farther in advance.

 _This isn't even close to as good as learning to fight._ She thought pessimistically, though she could only guess. She didn't even know what it was like to fight, but she had a pretty good idea. She stumbled after her mentor as they made their way towards the border. Brindlepaw enjoyed the scenery. Tall, majestic pines stood proudly and the forest's smell filled the atmosphere. The sky was thick with clouds and the earth was pine-ridden. The trees were showing signs of leaf-fall and the air seemed to become more cold. As they walked along the boundary between the two territories, Brindlepaw let the the fresh leaf-fall forest scents fill her nostrils. She recognized a few of them. Sparrow, Goosetail, thresh, something stinky and unrecognizable… _wait_. She stopped in her tracks. "Larkwing, what's this scent?" Brindlepaw asked her mentor. The deputy stopped to sniff the spot that Brindlepaw a gestured to. The white cat's eyes darkened. "RiverClan cats in our territory." She growled. "And it's still fresh. Good work Brindlepaw. You might just get that training session you wanted." Brindlepaw's fur tingled with excitement.

This was going to end in a battle.

Gravelfur sniffed the patch of grass that Brindlepaw pointed to. "What would they being doing in our territory?" questioned Gravelfur. "I don't know," answered Larkwing gravely. "Nice job, Brindlepaw!" Laurelpaw bounded beside her, the tip of her tail on her sister's shoulder.

Brindlepaw took Laurelpaw's praise lightly and focused on the event. "What should we do?" She asked instead. "We should-" started Larkwing.

"Go and attack them!" interrupted Oakfang. The deputy silenced the warrior with a withering look. Oakfang shrank back, obviously not daring to say more.

 _Oakfang acts like an unruly apprentice_ , thought Brindlepaw. _I'm glad that I don't have him as my mentor_. Brindlepaw felt suddenly very giddy about her having the deputy of ShadowClan as her mentor. It made her feel special; something she rarely felt.

"Larkwing! I hear RiverClan warriors!" hissed Gravelfur. Everyone perked their ears, straining to hear.

Then, Brindlepaw heard it.

Voices, faint but there, were heard not far downwind. Their fishy stench tinged her nostrils and made her almost gag. "Brindlepaw and Laurelpaw. Stay here. You still have no experience and skills for this." said Larkwing in a warning tone. Brindlepaw felt disappointment churn in her belly, but her mentor was right. She had no idea how to fight. "But Larkwing! I know how to fight! Oakfang and me practiced yesterday! I'm really good, I promise!" Laurelpaw's voice protested. Larkwing turned around to face the creamy coloured apprentice. "Laurelpaw, one day of fighting lessons does not mean you are ready to hurl yourself into every battle. Stay here." Larkwing turned to Oakfang, expecting his disapproval. Oakfang and Larkwing exchanged a glance. Something passed between deputy and warrior, something hidden, but Brindlepaw felt it. Oakfang looked back at Laurelpaw, an unexpected seriousness on his features. "She's right. Its for your own good that you stay safe." At that, Laurelpaw faltered, looking downcast. Larkwing signaled for Gravelfur and Oakfang to follow her, and all three vanished, off to teach RiverClan warriors not to mess with ShadowClan.

After all that, what nagged Brindlepaw more was the fact that Laurelpaw had started to learn fighting skills before she could. It seemed Oakfang was a little too eager to start mentoring. Did that mean Laurelpaw would be ahead of her in training?

This thought kept pricking her at the back of her mind as she turned around and grudgingly started her way back to the camp. "Where are you going?" asked Laurelpaw. Brindlepaw sighed. "Back home, where else?" answered Brindlepaw. "Aren't you going to come with me to see the battle?"

"What?" mewed Brindlepaw, shock forming inside. "We can't fight, remember?" Laurelpaw rolled her eyes. "I didn't say we would fight, I said we would see. You know, spy on the fight." Some sort of relief overcame Brindlepaw, but that was hastily replaced by indignation. "Are you crazy? If Larkwing found out, she'd have our hides!"

"Oh come on! This can really help us! We'll observe and learn and take notes on how they fight and not to mention-" protested Laurelpaw.

"Fine, fine. But just so you know, this was your idea," Brindlepaw gave in. Together, they both started head downwind, going east. As they walked, Brindlepaw expected yowls and hisses, the sounds of claws clashing and jaws snapping, but all she heard was the pine forest and later, voices. Cats came into view and Brindlepaw was thankful they were downwind. Jumping into a nearby bush, Laurelpaw and Brindlepaw peered through the branches and listened.

Three wet RiverClan warriors were standing on the opposite side of the ShadowClan warriors. One was a short-haired grey she-cat with black markings on her slender body and muzzle. Another, was an orange cat with marking that of a leopard. His tail was striped black. The third was a small cat with a sleek, tight black coat of fur. His captivating amber eyes were glazed with terror. One can easily see that they had poorly eaten for quite some time.

Larkwing was on all fours, rigid and her green eyes narrowed to slits. Oakfang's posture was relaxed, his eyes filled with curiosity. Gravelfur was alert, his stance implying hostility.

"Please," pleaded the short haired grey she-cat. "We mean no harm and I promise that we are not lying." Larkwing took one pawstep closer. "Why haven't you told anyone at Gatherings?" The orange leopard cat proceeded to answer. "The river wasn't overflowing as badly as it is now, so wasn't as dangerous. We assumed it would go down, but it kept raining." The black cat continued. "The fish were getting harder to catch and the river was so treacherous that the herbs living there were impossible to get. We didn't want to let the other Clans know we were weakened. The rain came frequently, leading to scarcer prey and a limited amount of herbs-"

"Which led you here, with no choice but to take other Clans' prey to feed your loved ones." finished Oakfang, his voice tinged with pity. "Precisely." said the black cat.

"Ouch!" mewled Laurelpaw quietly. Brindlepaw turned her head sharply to hush her sister down. "Quiet!" she hissed. Laurelpaw gave Brindlepaw an apologetic look. "Sorry," she pardoned herself. "It's just that these branches keep poking at me!" Brindlepaw rolled her eyes and went back into focusing at the event in front of her, ignoring her cramped legs.

Gravelfur was studying each and every RiverClan cat, his eyes narrowed. Larkwing looked like she was in deep thought, but before she could share these thoughts out loud, Oakfang cut in. "Even if the others won't, I will gladly hunt for RiverClan. I think it is StarClan's will that we help you survive the flood."

Brindlepaw almost gasped. Share prey with RiverClan? Risk their chances of starving, when leaf-bare was on it's way and if the RiverClan cats still can't get their own food by leaf-bare... both Clans will suffer. And saying that part about StarClan...Brindlepaw realized just how foolish Oakfang could really be. "Oakfang can't possibly know what is StarClan's will," mewed Brindlepaw in a harsh voice. "Which side is he really on?" Laurelpaw nudged her hard. "Hey! He's just being kind, that's all."

"There's difference between being kind and being stupid." muttered Brindlepaw, looking on to what was unfolding beyond her position. Larkwing was glaring at Oakfang, and so was Gravelfur. The RiverClan cats looked relieved as well as thankful. The silver she-cat dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you, but this decision lies with your deputy, leader and your Clan." The orange leopard cat nodded. "That's true. If you are willing to help us, we owe you our lives. My name is Sunfur," The black cat also dipped his head. "My name is Otterfall." The silver she-cat rose from her dipped position and mewed, "And my name is Silverpool. We ask that we come with you to your camp to discuss things with Hawkstar-" she paused and looked at Larkwing. "And you."

Every hair was on end on Brindlepaw's pelt. Brindlepaw didn't agree with prey-sharing, but something had to be done in order to help the RiverClan cats. Her heart sped its rhythmic beat and anticipation for the deputy's answer overcame her. What would Larkwing say?

"No."

The RiverClan warriors looked downcast and Oakfang looked ready to object, but Gravelfur handled that. Larkwing took a few pawsteps closer to their uninvited guests, continuing. "You may go back to your territory and we will deliver the message. Gravelfur and I will escort you back to your territory."

Brindlepaw knew Oakfang was disappointed at the fact that he wasn't chosen. _Serves him right. After what he said, it's no wonder Larkwing didn't choose him,_ thought Brindlepaw. irked. "Oakfang," said Larkwing, turning to him, her eyes severe, not to mention that her voice carried the tainted tone of a warning. "I want you to go back to the camp and inform Hawkstar what happened." Oakfang nodded and started walking back to camp. Brindlepaw prodded Laurelpaw, who was lost in thought. "Let's go! We need to get back to camp!" Laurelpaw blinked and nodded, her reverie vanishing. They both silently as they could, crept away from the tiny clearing in which the conversation was held.

Then, Laurelpaw stepped on a twig.

Hey guys, hoped you liked it! This chapter was especially long, but when we realized that, we managed to split it into three chapters! Oops! Well, if you want to send your art for the cover of the story, send it to me at emberskull20 !


	4. Chapter 4: The End is coming

Chapter Four: The End is Coming

Brindlepaw cringed. "Laurelpaw? Brindlepaw?" Larkwing's questioning mew came from behind them. Both apprentices turned around, heads bowed down. Brindlepaw saw the three RiverClan warriors waiting patiently, Gravelfur by their side. Larkwing was heading towards them, her gaze unforgiving. "I told you not to follow us," she said, her voice vexed

"But we wanted-"

"No excuses." meowed Larkwing, interrupting Laurelpaw's attempt to protest. "You," Larkwing turned her steely gaze on Laurelpaw. "Make sure you think before you act. Get used to following orders or it will get you into a lot of trouble." Brindlepaw flinched, guilt churning inside her as her mentor changed ways, her eyes boring into Brindlepaw. There was an unbearable pause before Larkwing sighed. "I expected much better from you, Brindlepaw." Brindlepaw felt horrible; a piece of used moss, thrown away and rejected. Her first day, and she gets into trouble. Brindlepaw reminded herself that this was Laurelpaw's idea, but it was too late to say anything now. "I expect you two to go straight back to camp and I will make sure to have a talk with you when I come back." said Larkwing sternly.

"Will you talk with Oakfang too?" asked Laurelpaw innocently. Brindlepaw almost purred; the young, unruly warrior needed a few stern words. She felt Larkwing soften just a bit. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I will talk to Oakfang."

From the apprentices den, Brindlepaw watched Larkwing's silhouette make its way towards the leader's cave. Through the light drizzle, the grey apprentice could see her talking to the Hawkstar, probably about the encounter with the RiverClan cats. The leader nodded gravely and answered, but by then, Brindlepaw had stopped paying attention. The rain slowly got heavier until large droplets were falling onto the overflowing ground. It was cold and wet and all the apprentice wanted to do was sleep,, but she forced her eyes open and waited patiently for her mentor. Except her mentor took longer than expected, and her eyelids felt as heavy as the rain and she was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic plops of the thundering rain.

 _Darkness greeted her. "Hello?" She called. Whispers surrounded her, echoing and sweeping past her ears. She walked forward, her feet meeting with wet ground, dew covered blades of grass tickling her paws. Brindlepaw somehow knew there was a pool a few feet away. When she closed her eyes she could see it, but when she opened them, there was only darkness. She walked towards the silvery water, eyes closed. She could see StarClan warriors in its reflection, staring up at her. This must be the Moonpool, she thought to herself. It was beautiful, as if it was stealing the moonlight. It shone. It reflected not only her, but who she was inside. She reached towards it, not even trying to resist the urge to touch the shimmering pool's glassy surface. Her paw sent a ripple through the water, making the starry warriors waver._

 _Then the pool started overflowing._

 _First subtly, then the water grew and grew. She saw darkness grow in the eyes of StarClan cats._

 _She ran. There was something within her that was screaming. It was screaming as if her life depended on it._

 _She ran._

 _It followed._

 _It followed like a tidal wave, and it was not only water._

 _It was a tidal wave of blood, carrying screaming, screeching, bleeding cats._

 _Kits, warriors, elders, they all pawed feebly at the wave, wounds and scratches covering their body's. The worst part of it was that she recognized some of the faces. Hawkstar, Frostfur, Otterfall, Copperwhisker, … Her mother. Their eyes glazed in pain, their faces nearly unrecognizable._

 _They were all screaming her name._

 _They wanted her, and they were going to get her._

 _Not even StarClan stood in the way._

 _The wave was too fast. She turned to face it, seeing the StarClan warrior's hollow eyes, just before the screaming, clawing cats fell upon her, raking her shoulders and back._

 _She was drowning in blood._

 _Their screams got louder._

 _"Brindlepaw!"_

 _"Brindlepaw!"_

 _"Brindlepaw!"_

"Brindlepaw! You're dreaming! Wake up!" Larkwing's voice pierced through her nightmare. She jerked awake. She looked down at herself, expecting to still be covered in the blood of those tortured cats. Larkwing stared at her frightened face, her mew laced with worry. Brindlepaw thought she was going to faint, but then she got hold of herself. She stood, rigid, for a few moments, until she got her heart to stop beating as fast as a rabbit's.

"What was that?" Larkwing asked slowly. Brindlepaw had almost forgotten about the startled deputy. She turned to her mentor, eyes still dull. "The end," she spoke softly.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath me!" Hawkstar's call almost got lost under the voices of the already gathered cats. Brindlepaw bounded forward followed slowly by her mentor. As they sat, they exchanged a knowing glance. Neither of them would speak of the dream that Brindlepaw had had. It would only distress the Clan.

"By now, you might've heard a few rumours," started Hawkstar. Instantly, murmurs of cats rippled underneath, like the low buzzing of a bee hive. Brindlepaw caught a few pieces of conversations from cats nearby.

"I heard RiverClan cats came to steal territory! Putting their disgusting scents all over, thinking they can actually do that." said a warrior named Frostfur.

"I heard that they tried to attack Gravelfur's patrol, but failed," said Spidereye.

 _All those aren't true_ , thought Brindlepaw glumly. _Why don't they ask someone who was actually there?_ Brindlepaw felt her annoyance disappear as Hawkstar regained control and everyone was silent.

"As I was saying, rumours have been flying around the camp. Some may be true, some, complete lies. The RiverClan cats were found starving and desperate, with limited options. The river and the lake are overflowing in their territory, so prey is very scarce and herbs are hard to get. They ask for us to help them survive this flood and-"

"Is the RiverClan camp flooded as well? Do they need to come to our camp?" asked an incredulous elder, Moletail. Hawkstar shook his head. "Sadly, yes. Their camp is flooded, but RiverClan has found a temporary place until they regain what has been lost. We need to act now. RiverClan needs an answer. I ask you as a Clan, are you willing to hunt and catch for RiverClan as you would your own?"

Yowls and protests were heard, so loud that Brindlepaw wondered if the Other Clans could hear. She picked out cats who disagreed, cats like Spidereye, Frostfur, Gravelfur and Copperwhisker. Brindlepaw noticed that most cats looked unsure; she couldn't blame them. This kind of thing goes against the warrior code, even if it's for a good cause. ShadowClan helping another Clan? Would the other Clans think we've gone soft? Like ThunderClan? These questions swirled through Brindlepaw and she couldn't help but feel a dent in her pride.

"We must go now, the Gathering will soon start!" said Hazelfur. Hawkstar nodded her head. "We will hopefully come to a conclusion after we have heard what kind of hardships the other Clans are facing." Hawkstar started picking cats out of the crowd for the journey to the Gathering. "Frostfur, Lichenheart, Hazelfur, Laurelpaw, Brindlepaw, Copperwhisker and Hedgeclaw." Brindlepaw jumped at the sound of her name. _My first Gathering_! She thought proudly. She scanned the clearing for Hawkstar's chosen cats. Frostfur was at the entrance, waiting for everybody else. Lichenheart was finishing up a shrew, licking his paws. This made Brindlepaw wish she ate before she was chosen, but her hunger was invisible compared to the anticipation in her belly. She saw Laurelpaw talking non-stop with Oakfang, questions upon questions spewing from her mouth. Brindlepaw purred as she heard their conversation.

"What's the Gathering like?"

"Well, it's-"

"What kind of cats are there? Are they all mean? Are the leaders big or small?"

"Um, well the leader of ThunderClan is-"

"Why is there a truce at the Gatherings? Do the other Clans hate us? Or like us?"

"Of course that depends on what the Clan-"

"Why didn't Hawkstar choose you?"

This made Oakfang blink, thinking whether to answer or not. After a pause, he answered. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Larkwing reported my 'behaviour' to Hawkstar. I know she wasn't happy about what I said. I bet Hawkstar isn't either. But really, what's the harm in helping others?"

 _The harm is the risk of starving ourselves, Oakfang!_ thought Brindlepaw, as she looked at Laurelpaw, whose face was filled with wonder and curiosity. Brindlepaw's eyes narrowed, staring at Oakfang. His beliefs are not dangerous now, but as Laurelpaw keeps learning from him, would she get influenced by Oakfang in the future? Oakfang's kindness and interest with other Clans could make his loyalty waver across borders. _Laurelpaw doesn't realize she's in danger. But since I'm her sister, I'll make sure Laurelpaw won't get her head filled up with nonsense by Oakfang!_ Feeling very proud, she padded to her sister and Oakfang. "It's time to go, Laurelpaw," meowed Brindlepaw. Laurelpaw looked at her and nodded, saying farewell to Oakfang. "I promise to tell you all about the Gathering!" Laurelpaw called to Oakfang. Both sisters padded to the group of cats going to the Gathering.

The island in the middle of the lake was slowly but surely being engulfed by the flood water. The log that connected the small ile and RiverClan territory was slick with mucky water. Brindlepaw and the other apprentices had to walk excruciatingly slowly so that they wouldn't slip. Brindlepaw shuddered as she remembered crossing RiverClan territory to reach the island. She saw the river and lake overflowing. Brindlepaw saw the Twoleg bridge that led into the water. It was completely submerged, water lapping close to the group of cats. "The lake is stretched farther than usual," remarked Lichenheart, as they crossed the Thunderpath to get to RiverClan territory. "It is." said Hawkstar, worry laced with her mew. The group steered away from the water and reached their neighbours' territory. They then proceeded to jump across stones to cross the river that connects to the lake. Even though Brindlepaw has never seen the river in it's usual form, she could tell the river was beyond it's traditional perimeters. As she and Laurelpaw and jumped back to solid ground, their eyes widened in awe. Cats from all clans, all shapes and sizes. Brown, white, grey, you name it, they were all there in a large muddle of mingling warriors, even though the Clans mostly kept to themselves. As they waited for the rest of their Clan to make it across, a brown streak ran towards the two sisters. "Hi!" squeaked the light brown apprentice that had stopped running when she was just nose to nose with Brindlepaw. The apprentices could feel the other cat's hot breath on her face. She backed up just a bit. The foreign cat slumped down, her white paws sprawled out in front of her. Her tail flicked excitedly. The she-cat only looked a few moons older than Laurelpaw and herself. "You must be new! I'm Deerpaw, from the mighty ThunderClan!" The brown apprentice puffed out her chest proudly. Brindlepaw answered while Laurelpaw held back a snigger, looking away shyly. "Yeah, we only became apprentices a half-moon earlier. I'm Brindlepaw and this is my sister, Laurelpaw. ShadowClan. Nice to meet you too?" The last part sounded more questioning than Brindlepaw had intended. This made the other cat burst out laughing. Brindlepaw couldn't hold back a smile. This apprentice was like an overgrown kit. Her giddy personality was enough to make a cat grin. "C'mon! The ceremony is about to start!" Without even waiting for a reply, Deerpaw sped off. Laurelpaw and Brindlepaw followed more slowly. As they approached, Deerpaw gestured to the spot next to where she herself was sitting. The two sisters gingerly sat down. Brindlepaw was very aware of the mixture of scents filled the atmosphere. Brindlepaw realized that they were the last to come. ThunderClan, RiverClan and Windclan, all already here. Brindlepaw wrinkled her nose; she felt very overwhelmed by ThunderClan's forest smell, WindClan's prairie smell and RiverClan's fishy smell. She saw Laurelpaw studying each cat around them curiously. Brindlepaw glanced up at the sky and she saw the full moon shine brightly down at them. Brindlepaw wondered if StarClan was watching their Gathering. Movement caught her eye. A cat climbed up the large tree, their tortoiseshell fur dyed silver in the moonlight and his amber eyes glinting. "Who's that?" asked Laurelpaw. _How would I know?_ Thought Brindlepaw.

"That's Seedstar of WindClan." answered a slightly familiar voice.

Both sisters turned to see a large orange tom with dark spots decorating his body. His tail was striped black. Something triggered in Brindlepaw's memory. She knew she'd seen this cat before...she just couldn't place a paw on it.

"Sunfur?" exclaimed Laurelpaw. Sunfur nodded solemnly. "Yes, that's me. I bet you recognize me because of my visit into ShadowClan territory," Brindlepaw nodded, noticing beneath his large frame were the signs of malnutrition. "So that's Seedstar? How about that tom?" continued Laurelpaw, looking at a white, skinny tom sitting at the base of the tree trunk. His pelt was bright against the dark background of the night. "That's WindClan's deputy, Breezeclaw." answered Sunfur. "They say he'll retire to the elders' den soon." Brindlepaw switched from listening Sunfur to gazing at another cat reaching the branch and positioning themselves next to Seedstar. This cat had white fur and a pattern of orange and black decorating his pelt. "And that tom?" asked Brindlepaw. "Ripplestar of RiverClan," said Sunfur.

"That's Cypresstar, leader of ThunderClan," continued Sunfur, his muzzle pointed to a caramel-coloured she-cat dappled white. She gracefully leaped to the branch and took her place next to Ripplestar. "The ginger tom with long whiskers is Troutwhisker, deputy of RiverClan, and the light grey tabby she-cat next to him is Swiftdawn, deputy of ThunderClan." ended Sunfur. Brindlepaw made sure to remember those cats and their names. "I really hope I can remember all these names…" meowed Laurelpaw worriedly. "Shh! The leaders are speaking!" hushed a white she-cat with a black muzzle. Brindlepaw hastily turned her attention to the leaders.

The leaders turned to the WindClan leader to start, and so he did,

"WindClan is well-fed, the winds are blowing harder, and the recent rain we're having is very frequent. If this rain continues, we'd have to learn how to swim from RiverClan!" A ripple of purrs echoed throughout the crowd of cats. Brindlepaw liked this cat immediately. She wondered if he was lying; gazing at the WindClan cats, they seemed a little starved. After the purrs died down, Seedstar continued. "We have a new warrior, Heatherfur!" Cheers for the newly appointed warrior erupted, all calling out this Heatherfur's name. Brindlepaw saw the grey she-cat farther away, dipping her head, embarrassed. Seedstar stepped back, not having anything else to report. Ripplestar stepped forward. He let out a sorrowful sigh. "Since you have all seen our camp now, there is no reason to hide the fact that the camp in flooded and we've been forced to move to higher ground and fishing has become more difficult, as you can probably tell, and we may need help from other clans if this weather continues." Meows of dismay and pity echoed through the crowd. "Though, we do have some good news," continued the RiverClan leader. "We have a new kit, Mudkit! Also we have two new apprentices, Sedgepaw and Skypaw!" Two skinny apprentices stood up proudly. Cheers of congratulation erupted. Ripplestar stepped back. Brindlepaw looked up to this great cat, putting his Clan first before his pride. It was something some cats were incapable of. Cypresstar stood forward. "ThunderClan is doing well, as the flood is not yet affecting us, though our prey is evasive, most of the time not even exiting their burrows. When they do exit, they act very peculiar. We have yet to understand why these strange occurrences are happening." Cypresstar looked down at her deputy. "Swiftdawn, you may say what you need to say."

Brindlepaw stood a little straighter to see the deputy of ThunderClan over the heads of cats. Swiftdawn cleared her throat.

"Earlier this morning, our patrols have caught and driven out a fox. We found it very close t our camp." Swiftdawn paused. "We know this fox lives near the little river that divides ShadowClan and ThunderClan. With all this rain, we can only guess the fox's den flooded and it was forced out, finding it's way to our camp. ThunderClan's patrols have driven it towards ShadowClan's territory, so we warn you to keep an eye out, Hawkstar." ShadowClan's leader nodded thoughtfully. "We have scented this fox, but thank you for the consideration." She replied, dipping her head. Just as Hawkstar was about to start her report, Cypresstar interrupted. "Please excuse me Hawkstar, but I have one more thing to add." Everyone turned their attention to the ThunderClan leader. "We have scented WindClan warriors along with thrush blood in our territory." An eery silence fell on the crowd at this accusation. "I will assure you, Cypresstar, that we have not hunted in your territory." Seedstar said calmly. "Then how do you explain the scents? The blood?" Cypresstar hissed. "There can be more than one reason to this odd occurrence," Seedstar replied raising his voice a little. "Well you're just a fountain of lies today, aren't you Seedstar? Don't think I haven't noticed how skinny your warriors have become! Or how you wouldn't look anyone in the eyes when you said your Clan was thriving!" The ThunderClan leader snarled. ThunderClan cats were shooting hostile looks at their WindClan neighbors. The sleek WindClan cat's met their gazes with equally bitter looks. "I promise you that my warriors have not touched your prey. We are doing perfectly well!" argued Seedstar. Brindlepaw looked in awe and shock as the tension grew and the events unfolded in front of her. Cats started yowling with fury, accusing each other, denying assertion and just spitting vulgar remarks out at each other. Hawkstar tried to stop the two leaders from nearly slashing each other's eyes out. Brindlepaw looked on in horror. _Is this what Gatherings were like?_

Suddenly, it turned almost pitch-black. Brindlepaw looked up and saw clouds covering the full moon. The sky turned dark, the stars seeming to dim. "Look at what you've done! You made StarClan angry!" hissed Seedstar. Cypresstar was about to snarl something back when a harsh breeze swept through the island. It was like StarClan was sending warnings. The Clans were breaking the truce! "Stop," snarled Hawkstar. "Both of you. You will bring StarClan's wrath upon us all!" Ripplestar nodded, eyes dark. "This Gathering must end now. Seedstar, you may leave first." The WindClan leader reluctantly jumped from his perch and waved his tail, motioning for his Clan to follow. The rest of WindClan followed in silence, still shooting piercing glances at the ThunderClan cats. As soon as they were gone, the tension had lifted from the crowd of gathered cats. Slowly, one by one, the Clans left the island. ShadowClan was the last to go. Brindlepaw shuddered, haunted by the scene of angry cats, the sense of mistrust and tension. She sighed; this was not a good first Gathering. "What am I supposed to tell Oakfang?" wailed Laurelpaw. "Tell him the truth," answered Brindlepaw. Arriving at the fallen tree, Brindlepaw carefully climbed on and hooked her claws to secure her chances of not falling. She glanced at Hawkstar, who was in front of her, The leader's features were troubled and Brindlepaw couldn't blame her. She even wondered if she could fall asleep tonight .

Okay, so this was a quick update. Thank you all for your reviews, and we will see if we can teach Laurelpaw to me less of a clumsy fool. Though this will be difficult, we will surely attempt it.


	5. Chapter 5: Words Exchanged

Chapter Five: Words Exchanged

Back at camp, Brindlepaw snatched a piece of mouse and sat down near the nursery to eat. A fair amount of cats were about their businesses. They _had_ come particularly early from the Gathering. Brindlepaw didn't really feel sleepy; just worried. What if this conflict between WindClan and ThunderClan turned into a battle? Even if it didn't involve _her_ Clan, it would still be disastrous. All four Clans live together, yet are separated by border lines and loyalties. _Is StarClan the same?_ Wondered Brindlepaw. _Do they have the same borders and the same kinds of loyalties like us?_ A squeal interrupted Brindlepaw and her thoughts,

Kestrelkit and Daisykit tumbled out of the nursery. "You're the mouse now!" squeaked Kestrelkit, his black and white-spotted fur sticking out all over. "Am not! I want to be the warrior!" whined Daisykit. Brindlepaw gazed at them, struck by her own memories as a kit. Even though she was a kit only more than half a moon ago, it felt like an eternity. Brindlepaw felt the cold, sharp hit of realizing that her kithood wasn't the best. Instead of playing games, she spent her days huddled up against Hazelfur or waiting outside for her so-called father. She and Laurepaw had a weak relationship; though Brindlepaw thought it's getting stronger. Brindlepaw bent down to grab a bite, but realized that this spot was too noisy for a peaceful dinner, since it was near the nursery. Picking her prey up with her jaws, she padded over next to the leader's den and settled down.

"Today's Gathering worries me."

Brindlepaw paused her process of eating and heard Hawkstar speaking with Larkwing inside the den.

"It worries me too, Hawkstar," was Larkwing's reply. "I have never seen Cypresstar so worked up over something like that," continued Hawkstar. "Maybe this weather is affecting the Clans more than we care to comprehend."

"That may be the case. Bad weather dampens every cat's spirit," mewed Larkwing. "Yes, that's true. The way the sky darkened and that breeze, StarClan must also be alarmed, not to mention angry." noted Hawkstar. "It's no wonder StarClan disapproved; we almost had a battle on our paws right there on the island!" meowed Larkwing.

"Well then, let's move on from that for now. Aren't any other pressing matters needing to be discussed?" said Hawkstar, changing the subject. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact there is," agreed Larkwing. "Dawnfeather's kits are almost six moons old; they should become apprentices any time now." Hawkstar seemed thoughtful. "Yes, that's true. Adderpaw and Crowpaw are also supposed to become warriors not too long from now, isn't that right?" Larkwing nodded. "Yes, and the two newest apprentices, Brindlepaw and Laurelpaw are doing well." Brindlepaw felt a warm feeling spread through her at the part about her and her sister. There was a pause. "However, I am concerned about Laurelpaw's mentor." continued Larkwing. "Oh? Isn't her mentor Oakfang?" asked Hawkstar, obviously interested. "Yes, Oakfang," answered Larkwing. "Laurelpaw is young; she can be very easily influenced," started the deputy. Brindlepaw had a feeling she knew where this was leading.

"Young? Influenced? Larkwing, what are you trying to say?" asked Hawkstar. "Oakfang has this fondness for other Clans, an interest really, more than what a regular cat should have. It could prove dangerous. I'm already worried about Oakfang's loyalty and I'm afraid Laurelpaw might also have difficulties of where her loyalties lie in the future." said Larkwing, almost hesitantly. Brindlepaw's stomach churned.' How would all of this end? "Then what do you propose we do?" said Hawkstar, trying to think of an idea. Larkwing seemed as equally stumped. "Maybe we should see if this becomes a more serious issue. If it does, we'll have to take Laurelpaw's mentoring into our own paws." Declared Hawkstar after a moment. Larkwing agreed, and exited the cave, noticing Brindlepaw, who was chewing thoughtfully on a mouse bone. Her mentor watched her for a moment before saying, "Get some sleep. We'll be doing some combat training tomorrow," and retired to the warriors' den. At this, excitement bubbled in Brindlepaw.

Finally, she'll be learning _real_ fighting skills!

The next day, Brindlepaw woke up with a skip in her pawstep. Gulping down a frog, she quickly joined Larkwing for a training lesson. Not too far away, she saw Laurelpaw with Oakfang, all worked up as well for their first lesson in fighting. "Good morning, Oakfang," greeted Larkwing. "Good morning," answered Oakfang, dipping his head. Laurelpaw gasped. "Can we work together?" Larkwing shook her head. "Maybe another time, For our first lesson, it's probably best to start alone." Oakfang shrugged. "Worth a try. C'mon Laurelpaw, let's go get Adderpaw and Frostfur." Laurelpaw nodded, sadness pooling her caramel-coloured eyes.

"We're taking the spot near the abandoned Twoleg place, Larkwing!" called Oakfang, while they were walking away. Brindlepaw guessed Oakfang, Laurelpaw, Frostfur and Adderpaw were all working together, and for a moment, she yearned to be with them. But once again, being mentored by the deputy of ShadowClan won over. "Hurry up, Brindlepaw!" called Larkwing over her shoulder, already exiting the bramble walls. Brindlepaw caught up to her, anticipation clawing her belly.

"Remember Brindlepaw, the belly-rake is an amazing way to regain control," reminded Larkwing. "I know," answered Brindlepaw, looking at her mentor. The mentor and her apprentice were practicing moves near the small pathways that Twolegs walk on to get to the lake. Larkwing was on her back, and Brindlepaw was supposed to imagine another cat pinning the deputy down. "This imaginary cat is pinning me down. What do I do?" asked Larkwing. Brindlepaw thought about for it a moment, and then answered, "Do the belly rake!"

"And where do I target?"

"The soft belly of an opponent."

"Right."

Brindlepaw purred. For most of the day, Larkwing has been showing different types of fighting techniques and quizzing her on them. So far, she's been faultless. "Last one!" warned Larkwing.

Brindlepaw straightened and paid extra close attention. If she gets this one right, she would of done the quiz flawlessly! Larkwing got into position, and said, "My opponent's back is facing me. What do I do to throw them off balance?" _This is easy!_ Thought Brindlepaw. "You do the tail yank!" she said. "And how do I do that?" asked Larkwing.

"Grab their tail and yank as hard as you can!" answered Brindlepaw proudly. "Yes. And make sure you have a good grip on their tail, or else it would be all for nothing."

Brindlepaw nodded. Larkwing relaxed and sighed. "Let's go. Tomorrow, we'll practice each move individually, ," paused Larkwing, her eyes twinkling. "You'll go against Laurelpaw." Brindlepaw nodded, excitement churning inside. She thought about Crowpaw and Adderpaw. "What about Crowpaw and Adderpaw?" questioned Brindlepaw. "They'll probably be warriors by then, and even if they aren't they started training way before you did. They would have more experience, more time so the fight-" started Larkwing.

"Wouldn't be fair," finished Brindlepaw. "Exactly," mewed Larkwing. "Now, let's go back and get some rest. Later, we can get all the apprentices and mentors for a hunting lesson." Brindlepaw nodded, enthusiasm simmering underneath her fur. Being an apprentice is marvelous!

When they returned to camp, Brindlepaw saw Crowpaw approach her. His leg was almost fully healed; one can barely notice the limp in his walk anymore. "Hey!" greeted Crowpaw. "Hey," answered Brindlepaw. "How'd your first fighting lesson go?" questioned Crowpaw. "Nice. When Larkwing tested me on my knowledge of fighting techniques, I finished flawlessly!" meowed Brindlepaw proudly. "That's great! It took me a little longer to memorize them all, though. Adderpaw got them all right too. He's no mouse brain that's for sure," mewed Crowpaw glumly, Brindlepaw noticed the smell of herbs on Crowpaw and asked, "How's your leg coming up?" Crowpaw brightened. "It's healing well, thankfully. Pretty soon, I can get out of that stinking medicine den and finish my apprenticeship!" Brindlepaw purred, happy for the black-furred apprentice. She didn't see Crowpaw often because of his injury, but he was nice to talk to. "All thanks to Russettail," said Brindlepaw knowingly. "Yep, all thanks to Russettail." repeated Crowpaw. Both apprentices were interrupted when they heard Russettail scold Copperwhisker, who seemed to have come with a large cut on his flank. "It's funny to watch Russettail argue with Copperwhisker. Most of the time, its about the fact that Copperwhisker is rarely in the camp, going on every patrol possible, really." said Crowpaw. Brindlepaw sighed, agreeing. "Yep. Nothing else matters but serving his Clan." Crowpaw shrugged. "Well, considiring what happened to Hazelfur when they first became mates, you kinda understand why he does that." Brindlepaw blinked, confused. _What happened to Hazelfur?_ "What do you mean?" asked Brindlepaw carefully. Crowpaw started licking his chest. "Well, you know," he mewed between licks. "I was only a small kit then, so I don't actually remember." Brindlepaw wanted to know more, but before she could ask, Larkwing called. "Brindlepaw! Are you ready? We're going to go hunting with all the available apprentices!" Brindlepaw drew her attention away from the matter and answered. "Yeah! I'm coming! Care to join, Crowpaw?" added Brindlepaw, looking expectantly at the black-pelted apprentice. Crowpaw shook his head regretfully. "Sorry, can't. Russettail would have my pelt if I did."

"Crowpaw! Come back in here, now!" shouted Russettail behind Crowpaw. Crowpaw chuckled. "And there she is. See you later, Brindlepaw!" he waved his tail goodbye and bounded off to the medicine den, earning a glare from the russet-furred medicine cat. Brindlepaw nodded and padded off to join her mentor, Laurelpaw, Oakfang, Adderpaw and Frostfur for the much-anticipated hunting patrol.

As Brindlepaw and the rest of the patrol made their way through the forest, she and Laurelpaw listened to Adderpaw gloat about his skill in hunting while Brindlepaw only listened to half of what the prideful apprentice said. She was too focused on proving what kind of hunter she was! She'd beat snotty Adderpaw, outshine Laurelpaw and show Larkwing what she was capable of! "Let's stop here," ordered Larkwing. Frostfur looked around, taking in all the greenery that surrounded them. It seemed leaf fall was beginning to descend upon the trees, scorching the tips of their leaves. "This might be too close to the abandoned Twoleg nest, It might be dangerous, Larkwing." Oakfang purred. "Are you scared, Frostfur? The Twoleg nest was abandoned a long, long time ago. There's no one in there." Laurelpaw nodded. "Yeah! We went there just a few days ago," Frostfur glared at Oakfang. "I'm not scared," he retorted. "Twolegs are unpredictable. They can decide on one thing, and when you least expect it, they change their minds." Oakfang shrugged and Laurelpaw looked confused. "Really?" Larkwing nodded. "Yes, Twolegs are very unpredictable. Which means they are _very_ dangerous. Remember, avoid Twolegs at all costs." Everyone nodded. Brindlepaw suppressed the growing curiosity in her belly. If Twolegs were dangerous, there's no point in quenching her curiosity; it will only lead her to more trouble. Larkwing cleared her throat. "Now, Frostfur and Adderpaw, you two can start hunting while Oakfang and I teach Laurelpaw and Brindlepaw the ways of hunting." Frostfur nodded and led Adderpaw away.

"Right," started Larkwing. "Both of you, give me your best hunting crouch." Instantly, Brindlepaw went down to her belly, tucking her paws in, lashing her tail. "Brindlepaw, lift your belly a little higher; your dragging it," mewed Larkwing flatly. Brindlepaw adjusted the height of her belly from the ground. "Oh, and Brindlepaw, your chin is too low. Keep your tail still or the prey will hear you from miles away." added Oakfang, Brindlepaw stifled a groan and lifted her chin higher while stilling her tail.

"Laurelpaw, tuck that paw in and you'll be perfect," instructed Oakfang. Brindlepaw stole a glance at Laurelpaw. She was as still as a rock, Oakfang by her side, nodding with approval. Larkwing was also looking at Laurelpaw, a glint in her eye. _Why is Laurelpaw so good at this?_ Wondered Brindlepaw. She remembered how Laurelpaw spent time with Copperwhisker. Brindlepaw remembered seeing the two learn how to hunt, how Laurelpaw almost caught her. _That must be why. She's obviously better_ only _because she practiced before me!_ Brindlepaw sighed inwardly. "Now, try moving forward," meowed Larkwing. "Pretend this-" She grabbed a twig and set it upright, "-is a mouse. Make sure your paws are light!" Brindlepaw started putting each paw forward, light and delicately. The moment she put one paw down, needles cracked the weight. "Lighter, Brindlepaw!" mewed Oakfang. Brindlepaw tried again and a few tries later, Brindlepaw purred in satisfaction as she reached the stick without a sound. Laurelpaw also finished and both apprentices looked at their mentors expectantly. Oakfang purred, his eyes shining. "That was perfect, especially for a first try!" Laurelpaw brightened. Larkwing dipped her head at Brindlepaw. "Nice job, Brindlepaw. Next time though, go slower." Brindlepaw nodded, determination surging through her. "Now, try your hunter's crouch on an actual piece of prey," said Oakfang, approaching the twig. Brindlepaw felt herself buzz with excitement. Laurelpaw nodded vigorously. "Brindlepaw and I will head south." Larkwing instructed. She turned to Oakfang. Oakfang nodded. "Fine by me. Laurelpaw and I will head east. Hurry up, Laurelpaw!" Laurelpaw waved her tail goodbye and bounded after Oakfang. Brindlepaw and Larkwing headed deeper into the pine forest south. Brindlepaw couldn't wait to catch actual prey. She'd catch the biggest prey creature ShadowClan had ever seen!


End file.
